Nuevo chico en el pueblo
Daisuke se estrella en el suelo, viendo lo arboles y la luz del sol pegando en su rostro, de pronto todo se puso negro de nuevo y Daisuke cae inconsciente. Atsuya y kimiko estaban viajando atravez de los bosques de la sociedad de almas en el camino que lleva al distrito 78 del rukongai inuzuri, su hogar, ellos regresaban de un sitio de mercado de uno de los distritos mas distinguidos, kimiko y atsuya había solo comprado una nueva yukata cada uno con el dinero reunido atravez de los años, debido a que ellos querían hacer una buena primer impresión a los probadores de la academia shinigami. Ellos entraron a la academia por diferentes razones, ambos poseían suficiente reiatsu para convertirse en shinigamis, además de que todos sus amigos habían muerto y querían comenzar una nueva vida mejor. Mientras caminaban a casa, ellos se topan con joven inconsciente, el no parecía estar herido solo inconsiente, el lucia como de su misma edad, pero lo que les llamo la atención fue su vivido color negro purpura de su cabello. El estaba vistiendo una yukata café, ellos se le quedaron viendo con interés debido a que no todos los días se tropieza con una adolescente inconsciente. Kimiko estaba sorprendida y atsuya estaba tratando de reemplazar su propia curiosidad con indiferencia. Atsuya no podía ver ninguna habilidad útil en joven ya que en los distritos mas pobres del rukongai las personas debían ayudarse unas a otras para sobrevivir y sabia que el peinado extravagante del chico atraería atención no deseada. “que haremos con el pregunta kimiko. Ella quería llevarse al joven inconsciente y asegurarse de que estuviera bien hasta que despertara, aunque ella sabia que al hacer esto pondría bajo presión su relación con su hermano. “yo digo que lo dejemos aquí. El no luce como si quisiera nuestra ayuda. Además nopodemos cargralo por ahí, debido a que debemos aplicar para la academia shinigami pronto, probablemente se paso de tragos en un bar cercano y muy probablemente no tiene ningún rastro de reiatsu” dice atsuya desdeñosamente. “no sabes eso” kimiko defiende al joven, ya que esta furiosa con las declaraciones ade atsuya. Atsuya abrió la boca para tomar represalias en voz alta, pero el joven comienza quejarse en sus pies y comienza levantarse. Daisuke se levanto pero no abrió los ojos, el sentía como si su cabeza se fuera a partir. Esos ruidos fuertes y el zumbido en el fondo no estaban ayudando mucho. El pronto se dio cuenta que los ruidos molestos eran voces. Su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente cuando el abrió sus ojos. Colores pulsantes estaban nadando frente a sus ojos, estos colores disminuyeron rápidamente en dos formas humanas borrosas con árboles en el fondo. Daisuke miró, asombrado, a las dos personas delante de él. “mira atsuya, se despertó” kimiko dice emocionada. El joven los miro confundido. Kimiko podía ver la claridad en sus ojos y que estaba completamente consciente de su alrededor y no ebrio, pero parecía estar con algo de dolor. Después de unos pocos segundos el joven parpadeo y pregunto, “Donde.... estoy?”el hizo una mueca después de que dijo esa palabras. Pero aun resentido por su dolor. “tu estabas tirado en el medio de un camino en un bosque cerca del distrito sur del Rukongai,” Kimiko dice amablemente.” luces como si te doliera algo. ¿Estás herido?” “tengo solo un gran dolor de cabeza pero por lo demás estoy bien” dice el joven “¿cual es tu nombre?¿y como terminaste inconsciente en el medio de este camino de todas formas? Atsuya pregunto sospechosamente. Kimiko se dio cuenta que el no confiaba en este misterioso chico parado enfrente de el. Después de estas palabras, Daisuke se da cuenta de que esta es la sociedad de almas la cual el shinigami le había hablado en el mundo humano. “ Mi nombre es Daisuke Yagami. Y fue saltado aquí porque mi cabello llama mucha atención negativa,”, Daisuke replica “eso es bastante fácil de creer,” dice atsuya “cuales son su nombres?” Daisuke pregunto “ mi nombre es kimiko, y este es mi hermano atsuya, íbamos a casa cuando no tropezamos contigo. Puedes ir con nosotros si quieres”kimiko dijo gentilmente. Atsuya estab cerca de protestar, pero daisuke le responde a Kimiko antes de que este pueda decir una palabra.”Muchas gracias. Me encantaría ir con ustedes. Yo llegue solo ha este lugar asi que necesito donde quedarme. Kimiko y atsuya tomaron a Daisuke del brazo y lo llevaron de sus pies. Ellos lo ayudaron a caminar hasta la casa de ambos, cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino. Daisuke inmediatamente se apiado de kimiko y atsuya su casa no era mas que trapos clavados en un marco de madera endeble. “no es mucho, pero al menos esta cerca del rio, así que siempre tendremos bastante comida para comer,”Atsuya afirmó rotundamente. Su disgusto por Daisuke todavía era perceptible “hablando de peces, es hora del almuerzo. Daisuke, puedes ayudarnos a pescar el almuerzo?” Kimiko pregunto. “a pesar de que tu no tienes energía espiritual, tu no necesitas comer nada de peces,” atsuya dice. Obviamente orgulloso de que el tenia un montón de energía espiritual. Daisuke tomo las cañas de pescar para realizar su labor” necesitamos una buena carnada para atrapar nuestra comida” Daisuke comanda en ese momento Por primera vez Atsuya y Kimiko se dan cuenta de la fuerte presión espiritual que Daisuke emitía. Ambos atsuya y Kimiko estaban impactados cuando empezaron a hacer el trabajo silenciosamente y sin protestar. Atsuya estaba más sorprendido que Kimiko. Daisuke y atsuya empezaron a pescar alrededor de las seis juzgando por la posición del sol en el cielo, y si dentro de una hora ellos debían atrapar dos salmones. Kimiko se encuentran un poco de eneldo fresco y se había puesto atrabajar extrayendo las partes comestibles de la planta y las que no. Alrededor de la 7:30, en Atsuya y los ojos de Kimiko, había festin. Ellos nunca habían tenido tanto que comer, sin tener que robar ni que decir por haberse divertido tanto al hacerlo. “bien, bien. Esto luce como si ustedes tres se hubieran dado un festin. ¿Donde se robaron estos pescados esta vez? Y de dónde sacaron hasta este chico raro?”Los tres jóvenes saltaron cuando una voz corta atravez de su comida. “quienes son ellos” Daisuke pregunto, indiferente sabiendo que él podía derrotarlos. “Ellos son unos ladrones del pueblo! Les encanta robar la comida a las personas pobres y hambrientas haciéndolos miserable, aunque ellos no tengan hambre. No tenemos oportunidad contra ellos, considerando sus números!” Kimiko dice furiosa. Daisuke puedo ver la ira resignada en los de ella y finalmente pudo ver su valentía. Daisuke tomo una postura defensiva en frente de Atsuya y Kimiko “Daisuke! No tienes oportunidad de vencerlos! Calmate! Kimiko grito en un tono más alto . “deja de preocuparte por mi y empieza a preocuparte por ti misma”, Daisuke señalo. Mientras tanto Atsuya estaba tratando de descubrir cómo salir de la situación con heridas mínimas sin parecer un cobarde. “parece que tu amigo quiere retarnos. Observen como lo hago pedazos!”el líder de los ladrones dijo en tono de burla. Era muy obvia la espera de una buena pelea. El líder dio la señal y los ladrones se lanzaron a atacarlos. Daisuke rápidamente corrió a su encuentro, cuidadosamente los evadió usando su velocidad. Rapidamente se libro de tres de los ladrones con golpes y patadas certeras. “Asi que ers un luchador, eh!” trata conmigo entonces!” grito el líder emocionado. El y el resto de su pandilla sacaron sus dagas. Atsuya salto para ayudar a Daisuke pero Kimiko lo tomo del brazo y lloro,”No, Atsuya! No quiero verte asesinado! Atsuya comenzó a alejarse de sus manos y estaba a punto de replicar fuertemente que el no podía permitir que Daisuke fuera asesinado porque el estaba demasiado asustado para unirse a la pelea cuando Daisuke volteo y le sonrió. “No se preocupen chicos. Estos ladrones no tienen oportunidad.” Bromeando ligeramente. “Oh, tu arrogancia será tu muerte niño!” el líder dijo. Su cólera se extendió rápidamente a los otros miembros del grupo, quienes comenzaron indiviulamente a retar a Daisuke. Daisuke fue fácilmente capaz de evadir los torpes ataques de los ladrones, y comenzó rápidamente a noquearlos con patadas a la cabeza y al estomago. Kimiko y Atsuya estaban asombrados de lo rápido y eficiente que era Daisuke venciendo a los ladrones. Y así solo quedo el líder. El líder grito furioso y se lanzo contra Daisuke, sosteniendo una espada. Daisuke estaba confiado ya que todos los ladrones eran débiles, y subestimo al líder. Daisuke evadió el ataque, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el líder era veterano luchador cuando recibió un corte en la mejilla derecha y dos en el pecho. Daisuke entrecerró los ojos y el aumento de su velocidad, pero sin darse cuenta levantó su reiatsu también. Daisuke evadio el fatal ataque pero obtuvo un largo arañazo en el brazo izquierdo Daisuke rápidamente se agachó bajo la guardia del líder y lo noqueó. Atsuya and Kimiko ran up to him, shock, relief, and delight on their faces. Atsuya y Kimiko corrieron hacia el con cara de alegría y alivio en sus ojos “Eso fue asombroso Daisuke!” Atsuya dijo emocionado Kimiko miro con asombro a Daisuke. El había ganado la pelea! Contra todos los pronósticos, y con lesiones mínimas, también. Kimiko “vendare tus heridas Daisuke” ella dijo “Gracias” Tiempo después los tres amigos se sentaban alrededor de una fogata calentándose del frio de la noche.la luz del fuego revelaba la cara pensativa de kimiko. Ella esatba reflexionando sobre el aumento de presión espiritual de Daisuke durante la pelea. “Daisuke, me di cuenta durante la pelea que tú tienes un asombroso poder espiritual y podrías convertirte en un increíble shinigami. Atsuya y yo vamos a aplicar para la academia shinigami en unos pocos días. ¿Te gustaría venir y aplicar con nosotros?” Daisuke replico,”ok aplicare para la academia shinigami con ustedes”